Obsession
by PhoenixEmerge
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have a great life so far; a great marriage, a beautiful son, a new house, but nothing can ever stay perfect. When Jacob meets a new temp at his job, their world is turned upside down. Twilight/Obsessed X-OVER


**AN****: This story is based off the movie Obsessed. I wanted to do this story because I found my movie and couldn't stop watching it, and then I wondered if I should do a story like this. I've read a story like this with Bella and Edward and it was darn good, but it was discontinued****. So, if you like my story then let me know in a review and if you don't then don't read it. Rated M for language and IDK if I'm gonna do lemons so let me know that in a review also, if you want me to. I've never done lemons but I'll try to if you want, so let me know. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, that includes the Twilight Saga Characters, and the Obsessed story line****.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving

The suburbs of Seattle were quiet and peaceful as we made our way to our new home. I had finally convinced Jacob that the city was too noisy and populated to raise our baby, Masen in. He didn't necessarily agree, but he would do anything to make me happy. That's one of the reasons I loved him so much. I looked at one of the other reasons I loved Jacob so much, my beautiful baby boy was settled in his car seat playing with one of his many toy cars. I smiled at him as he studied it intently.

My attention went to Jacob as he skimmed his hand down my arm and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers over the center console. "You excited, baby?" he asked as he took his eyes off the road to look at me. Ever since we left our condo in the city I was not able to wipe the smile off my face.

"You know I am. Are you?" I asked biting my lip. I was worried that I was being selfish making him move from the city when he liked it, he said he understood my want to be in the suburbs and that he was fine with moving, but I still had my doubts.

"I am more than excited. I'm beginning to like this move more and more." He said with a smile. He returned his attention back to the rode as we came up to the street with our new house. He signaled to turn in the driveway and put the car in park.

"It's even more gorgeous than I remember," I said with a big smile.

I excitedly threw open the door to the Escalade and he chuckled as he followed suit, he went around to grab Masen out of the car, while I went and grabbed the sign that was still standing in our new yard that read, 'SOLD'.

I stopped as he pulled Masen out of his car seat. I grabbed his hand to pull him with me to the house but he pulled me back and brought me close to him to give me a kiss, which I gladly complied by leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I bit my lip and pulled away, pulling him with me and he didn't resist this time. As we walked into the big house I remembered something, "Oh, the stroller." I turned to go out the door to go get it, but Jacob stopped me.

"No baby, I'll go get it."

"Thank you, babe." He handed over Masen and then went out the door to get it.

I put Masen down so he could walk around a little bit, "So, what do you think Masey? Do you like it?"

"Yeah Momma, I like it!" I heard him say from the other room. I looked around the big room and saw the big fire place that was on the right side of the room.

I walked over and saw that there was a nob on the wall and when I turned it the fire started burning the logs that were already sitting in it, "Wow, that's neat."

"What neat momma?" Masen asked running into the room.

"Stay back baby; I don't want you getting too close to this fire place." I ripped up the sign that I was still holding in my hand and threw it in, making the fire grow a little bit.

Masen looked at it curiously and I walked over to him to make sure he didn't run up to it. He hugged my leg as he looked at the growing blaze, "Oh, purty." He said as Jacob opened the door and walked in with the folded up stroller.

"What's pretty?" he asked.

"The tire pace, daddy." He said pointing at the fire.

I giggled, "It's the fire place, buddy."

"Oh," he said yawning.

"I think someone's ready for his N-A-P." I said as Jacob opened the stroller.

I picked him up and he laid his head down on my shoulder. I walked over to Jacob and he took him from me to place him in the stroller, as he laid him down I could see his eyes closing. "Goodnight buddy," Jacob said as he pushed his hair off his forehead.

"Come on," I whispered as I pulled on Jacob's arm.

"Hold on, let me just turn this off," he said as he walked towards the fire place. I took the opportunity to survey the room a little more and then walk a little further into the house.

I saw that the kitchen was in the next room. I ran my hand over the granite counters and noticed that it had two huge ovens on the right wall, the stove was built into the island, and the sink was right behind the stove. Jacob came up and put his hands on my hips and started to kiss my neck, but I pulled away from him and gave him a little seductive smirk over my shoulder as I walked out of the kitchen.

Jacob was right behind me as I climbed up to the second floor and ran my hand over the banister. I loved that the second floor was open and you could see the living room area from the top. I saw Masen asleep in his stroller and I turned to Jake putting my finger over my lips and gestured to the stroller to show him that Masen had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly as I led us to a room I had never been in, as I opened the door it had stairs, I realized it led to the basement. I walked up the stairs and was led to a small room; I kept walking and was shocked when I was suddenly pulled back. Jacob stepped in front of me and checked the floor to see if it was stable, "This room doesn't have flooring right there. It's just the dry wall; we need to get someone in here to put flooring down."

He pulled me out of the room and pulled me along back down the stairs and into a different room, shutting the door behind us. I realized we were in a master bedroom. I looked around the room and saw that it was a decent size which I liked. I looked up and saw that there was a big ugly mirror on the ceiling, where the bed would go.

I shook my head as I let out a small laugh, "Na uh, that needs to go."

"What? Why?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Because it's ugly." I stated simply.

"That doesn't matter;" he said as one hand came up and pulled my hair back off my shoulder, exposing my neck, "all that matters is that I'll be looking at my beautiful wife in it." He finished as he leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"Aw, real smooth," I laughed.

He chuckled and nibbled on my ear lobe, "We could at least try it out, christen the new house."

"We don't have a bed," I giggled.

"We don't need one," he said laying down pulling me down with him.

I straddled his waist and he grabbed my arms to pull me in for a kiss. I gave him a quick kiss and pulled away, "Don't you need to go to work?" I asked while running my hands over his chest.

"No, I told them I would be late," He said.

He pulled me in again and I gave him another kiss then pulled away again, "What about the movers?"

"Mmm, they'll be here in an hour."

He flipped us over and started kissing along my jaw line and down my neck, after that I knew I would give in to this. He kissed and sucked on my pulse point and I let out a moan. He smiled against my skin knowing he had won. "What about Masen?" I asked breathing heavy and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"He'll be fine," he said as he kissed his way to my lips, my hands slipped into his hair as he kissed me passionately. I groaned as he broke away, "that boy can sleep through anything," he laughed then captured my lips again.


End file.
